The present invention relates to a method of making a decision on the monthly physiological condition of a female body, such as ovulation, PMS (premenstrual syndrome), menstruation, fertilizable condition or other female physical conditions which appear in a monthly cycle. Also, it relates to an apparatus which makes a decision on the monthly physiological condition of a female body, and an apparatus which produces some useful data in making such a decision.
As seen from FIG. 1, the monthly physiological condition of a female body is closely related with the basal body temperature as for instance follows: the basal body temperature transfers from the low temperature phase to the high temperature phase on the day of ovulation, and from the high temperature phase to the low temperature phase on the menstruation start day. Women, therefore, measure their basal body temperature with a gynecological thermometer for the purpose when they wake up every morning, so that a record of basal body temperature may be prepared for making a required decision on their physiological conditions.
Problems to be solved by the invention:
It, however, takes about five or more minutes to measure their basal body temperature while they lay in bed every day without moving. This is bothersome more or less, and they are apt to fall a sleep before without knowing it, sometimes even oversleeping.
Also, the record of basal body temperature makes it possible as described above to determine only some of physiological condition of a female body, which are usually used for birth control, such as ovulation, menstruation or fertilizable condition. A decision as to whether or not they are suffering PMS cannot be made from the record of basal body temperature. Nowadays women have been increasingly interested in the adverse effect on their daily lives caused by PMS, which are likely to start seven days earlier than the start of menstruation. Some examples of such adverse effect are: headache, restlessness, abdominal pain, edema or other unpleasing condition. As a psychological treatment for PMS their realizing that they are put in condition of xe2x80x9cPMSxe2x80x9d can reduce effectively their sufferings.
One object of the present invention is to provide a method of making a decision on the monthly physiological condition of a female body, including PMS, thus facilitating a woman""s daily healthcare as well as birth control. Another object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus which makes a decision on the monthly physiological condition of a female body. Still another object is to provide an apparatus which produces some useful data in making such a decision.
Means for Solving the Problem:
According to one aspect of the present invention, a method of making a decision on the monthly physiological condition of a female body comprises the steps of: determining the bioelectric impedance of the female body periodically to provide a historical record of bioelectric impedance representing how it has been varying; and making a required decision by comparing the present bioelectric impedance with the historical record of bioelectric impedance.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a method of making a decision on the monthly physiological condition of a female body comprises the steps of: determining the bioelectric impedance and the weight of the female body periodically; making a modification of each bioelectric impedance in terms of the weight to provide a historical record of weight-modified bioelectric impedance representing how it has been varying; and making a required decision by comparing the present weight-modified bioelectric impedance with the historical record of weight-modified bioelectric impedance.
The bioelectric impedance of the female body may be determined every day.
The bioelectric impedance of the female body may be determined when she wakes up every day.
The bioelectric impedance appearing between two points selected on both feet may be determined.
According to still another aspect of the present invention, an apparatus which produces some data for making a decision on the monthly physiological condition of a female body comprises: a bioelectric impedance meter; a bioelectric impedance memory which stores a historical record of bioelectric impedance; and a display which has a function of showing the historical record of bioelectric impedance, representing how it has been varying.
The apparatus may further comprise a weight meter, said display having another function of showing the present weight of the female body.
According to still another aspect of the present invention, an apparatus which produces some data for making a decision on the monthly physiological condition of a female body comprises: a bioelectric impedance meter; a weight meter, a processor which makes a modification of each bioelectric impedance in terms of the weight; a weight-modified bioelectric impedance memory which stores a historical record of weight-modified bioelectric impedance, and a display having a function of showing the historical record of weight-modified bioelectric impedance, representing how it has been varying.
Said display may have another function of showing the present weight of the female body.
The apparatus may further comprise a temperature meter and a temperature memory which stores a historical record of temperature, said display having another function of showing the historical record of temperature, representing how it has been varying.
The apparatus may further comprise an arithmetic unit which determines the body fat percentage in terms of the bioelectric impedance, said display having another function of showing the body fat percentage thus determined.
According to still another aspect of the present invention, an apparatus which makes a decision on the monthly physiological condition of a female body comprises: a bioelectric impedance meter; a bioelectric impedance memory which stores a historical record of bioelectric impedance; a decision making unit which makes a required decision by comparing the present bioelectric impedance with the historical record of bioelectric impedance; and a display which has a function of showing the result of the decision thus made.
The apparatus may further comprise a weight meter, said display having another function of showing the present weight of the female body.
The apparatus may further comprise a temperature meter and a temperature memory which stores a historical record of temperature, thus permitting said decision making unit to make a required decision by comparing the present temperature with the historical record of temperature in addition to the comparison of the present bioelectric impedance with the historical record of bioelectric impedance.
According to still another aspect of the present invention, an apparatus which makes a decision on the monthly physiological condition of a female body comprises: a bioelectric impedance meter; a weight meter; a processor which makes a modification of each bioelectric impedance in terms of the weight; a weight-modified bioelectric impedance memory which stores a historical record of weight-modified bioelectric impedance; a decision making unit which makes a required decision by comparing the present weight-modified bioelectric impedance with the historical record of weight-modified bioelectric impedance; and a display which has a function of showing the result of the decision thus made.
Said display may have another function of showing the present weight of the female body.
The apparatus may further comprise a temperature meter and a temperature memory which stores a historical record of temperature, thus permitting said decision making unit to make a required decision by comparing the present temperature with the historical record of temperature in addition to the comparison of the present weight-modified bioelectric impedance with the historical record of weight-modified bioelectric impedance.
Said monthly physiological condition of the female body may pertain to the PMS.
The apparatus may further comprise an input device which inputs extra data pertaining to the menstrual period, thus permitting said decision making unit to take such extra data into account.
Said extra data may include the starting date of the menstrual period and/or the ending date of the menstrual period.
Said display may have another function of showing an advisory message pertaining to the decision on the monthly physiological condition.
Said advisory message may include advise pertaining to the manner of living, including dieting.
The apparatus may further comprise an arithmetic unit which determines a body fat percentage in terms of the bioelectric impedance, said display having another function of showing the body fat percentage thus determined.